


What It Was Really All About

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: I blame Roy, M/M, Schmoop, more baby making, who thought baby Elrics were a good idea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: The three of them laughed together and it was the first time he’d really felt like Roy and Alphonse might be able to put the past fully behind them.





	What It Was Really All About

**Author's Note:**

> Written as soon as I finished writing So Damn Happy because Alphonse wouldn't do that for one and not the others :P

“I know,” Alphonse said as he watched the two of them.  “I know how much you want to hear the results of the test, but I have something for you, first.”

Ed was ready to kill his little brother.  He was going to dive over the coffee table and ruin the brand-new carpets of their home by killing his little brother.  He didn’t know why Alphonse wouldn’t just tell them, but the fact that he was postponing it for whatever reason was driving Ed crazy.

“Come on, Al.  You said you had news.  Just tells us already.”

Alphonse stood up from the couch and smiled as he handed a box to Roy.  “For you, Roy.”

“Thank you, Alphonse.”

Alphonse handed Ed a box and he just stared at it.

“Ed, he’s just as stubborn as you are.  If you don’t take the box and open it, he will never tell us the news,” Roy told him. 

He wanted to argue but his husband was right about that.  Everyone else might think Ed was the pig-headed one in the family but that was just because Alphonse was so laid back.  When he got something stuck in his head though, there was no turning back.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he took the box.  “Alright.”

“Open them at the same time,” Alphonse instructed.

Roy looked at him and Ed just shook his head.  He had no idea what his brother was up to, but they started to open the boxes at the same time anyway.  Ed stared down into the package at a swath of red fabric.  “Al?”

“Go ahead.”

Roy pulled his out of the box and it was then that Ed realized what it was.  He brought his out as well.  They were matching red cloaks.  Ed turned his around and saw the alchemy symbol on the back and Roy did the same.  And when Roy looked at Ed, they seemed to realize the truth at the same time.

The cloaks were baby sized. 

“It worked?” Ed asked.

“Winry is pregnant?” Roy asked on top of Ed’s question.

“Congratulations.  You’re going to be dads.”

“Do you know, what it is yet?”

“Ed, we agreed not to find out,” Roy chastised.

“Don’t worry, General, I’m not going to tell him.  I will tell you one thing though.  There is a reason I gave you each a cloak.”

“What?”

“Winry is having twins.”

“Twins.” Roy’s voice was flat.

Ed looked up at his brother and Alphonse’s brow furrowed.  Al looked at Ed like he should know what to do though because Roy’s voice was all wrong and Ed had no idea what to do with that.

Roy and Ed had been married for five months and had dated for almost a year and a half before that.  Since Ed and Al came back from Aerugo, things between Roy and Al had never settled well.  Their relationship had gotten easier, but Alphonse could never forgive.  And Roy would never forget.

 “Roy, hey Bastard,” he said, trying to get his husband’s attention.

Roy turned to look at him and his eyes were wide.  “It worked,” he said in the same flat, emotionless voice.    “We’re gonna have…”

Before Ed knew what was happening, Roy had grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.  Ed moved until he was straddling his husband’s hips so that he could see his face.  When he looked down there were tears in Roy’s eyes.  “Twins,” he said in a whisper.  “Ed, we’re going to have two babies.  We’re gonna … we’re going to be fathers.”

Ed placed his hands on Roy’s face, cupping his cheeks.  “Roy?”

Roy looked at him and a smile broke across his face.  “We’re going to have a family, Ed.”

Ed smiled as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Roy’s lips.  It was meant to be light but Roy pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.  Ed fell into his husband, into the feeling of bliss he found here.  When Roy pulled back, he rested his forehead against Ed’s.

“Roy, we’re going to be parents.”

Roy pulled him into a tight hug and Ed let himself rest in his arms.

“Alphonse, thank you so much,” he heard Roy saying over his shoulder.  “This is so much more than I could ever have asked and yet you found a way to do it.  I will never be able to say thank you enough for this.”

“I would do anything for my brother,” he heard Al respond.  “I’m just glad I was able to find a way to make this happen for the two of you.”

“How is Winry?” Roy asked.

Ed pulled back and looked at his brother.  He should have asked himself, but he’d been too worried about Roy’s reaction.

“She’s fine.  A little morning sickness but according to Granny, her mother had it much worse so it seems like it won’t be too hard on her.  Granny has it under control but I’ll travel back and forth to check up on her and the twins.  But, until she has them, I suggest you two get caught up on your sleep and get a nursery ready.  Seven months might seem like a long time, but it will pass quicker than you know.”

Ed pulled himself out of Roy’s lap and embraced his brother.  “Thank you, Al.  I can’t believe this is happening.”

Alphonse smiled at him, then looked over at Roy.  When he looked back to Ed, he was still smiling.  “You deserve to be happy, Brother.  I’m so glad you’ve found that.  And I can’t wait to be an uncle.”

“This is going to be one spoiled baby,” Ed said with a grin.

“Two spoiled babies,” Roy reminded him. 

The three of them laughed together and it was the first time he’d really felt like Roy and Alphonse might be able to put the past fully behind them.  Together, the three of them had created a family. 

And family was what it was really all about. 

 


End file.
